The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens hawkeri known by the varietal name ‘Applause Orange Bicolor’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling #95-209-1 (female parent) (unpatented) and Seedling #96-1181-2 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a cultivar that achieved early flowering 6 to 8 weeks from rooted cuttings and to achieve at least a 4 cm flower. Further, the purpose was to develop a cultivar with a compact, mounded growth habit that flowered above the leaf canopy. Comparisons between the new variety and its parents cannot be made, as the parental varieties no longer exist. The new variety is similar in growth habit and vigor to ‘Kiziz’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,931), but is mounded in shape, instead of upright. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by stem tip cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain stable and true to type through successive propagations of asexual reproductions. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                Compact, self branching, early flowering nature of cultivar makes it ideal for 10 cm pots and small 20 cm baskets;        Ideal for mass production growers as the new variety can be grown at a very tight spacing;        Can be grown in areas with high night temperatures where taller growing cultivars overgrow their containers;        Large (up to 70 mm in diameter) orange and white flowers;        Large overlap of petals that are carried over the leaf canopy;        Cultivar can be finished in 7 weeks from a rooted cutting, making it ideal for fast cropping;        Mounded, compact growth habit makes cultivar ideal for border plantings and small spaces;        Able to tolerate both high temperature and full sun conditions as demonstrated by trials in Connellsville, Pa. during the summer,        Able to tolerate cool night temperatures (5-10° C.) as demonstrated in outdoor trials in Lompoc, Calif. and        Resistant or tolerant to disease and insect problems.        
The new variety was grown in a 15 cm container in Lompoc, Calif. under Dynaglass with 30% shade and 21-24° C. day temperatures and 16-18° C. night temperatures. The new variety initiates roots in 10 days in the summer and 12 days in the winter at 21° C. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 21 days at an average temperature of 21° C. Its rooting habit is very dense, fibrous and freely branching with fine roots on young plants and ropey roots on mature plants.